1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a cutting unit which can cut a medium has been used. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, there has been a case in which the medium is moved when cutting the medium using the cutting unit, and a landing position of liquid has been deviated.
Therefore, in JP-A-2003-300195, an ink jet recording apparatus as a liquid ejecting apparatus which can suppress a movement of a medium when cutting the medium using the cutting unit is disclosed.
The ink jet recording apparatus in JP-A-2003-300195 has a configuration in which a movement of a medium is suppressed by limiting the movement speed of a cutter as a cutting unit. For this reason, since it is possible to suppress the movement of the medium when cutting the medium using the cutter, deviation of a landing position of liquid can be suppressed. However, since a case in which the time which is necessary for cutting a medium is desired to be suppressed by limiting the movement speed of a cutter is taken into consideration, a case is also taken into consideration in which another method for suppressing a landing failure of liquid which is associated with cutting of a medium is desired.